Parker : prénom ou patronyme?
by Elmer elephant
Summary: Hardison éprouve de plus en plus le besoin de connaître Parker. Il s'en va à la charge pour découvrir sa véritable identité... Qu'il soit sur ses gardes, car Parker est toujours aussi peu prévisible! Obtiendra-t-il une réponse? Ou devra-t-il se contenter de ce qu'il sait déjà?


Cette série est tout simplement géniale! Ce petit OS me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps et finalement...TADAAA, le voilà! Il y a donc deux rendez-vous très importants à venir : celui-ci, avec ma fanfic^^ et le début de la saison 5 le 15 juillet! Enfin, on va revoir l'équipe au complet monter des coups fumants!

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur...review ;)

* * *

**Parker ! Prénom ? Patronyme ?**

« _Allez quoi ! Tu sais pourtant que je suis un mec digne de confiance. J'suis une tombe !»_

Hardison tentait une manœuvre que Sophie lui avait apprise récemment. Sophie était plus que méritante. Transmettre son savoir à des élèves aussi peu disciplinés qu'Hardison et Parker n'était pas chose facile ! Elle rêvait parfois de revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes ! Un bon coup de règle sur les doigts les inciterait peut-être à ne plus faire sans arrêt les zouaves. L'élève ne dépasserait sans doute jamais le maître mais Hardison progressait de jour en jour dans l'art de la manipulation. Il faisait donc semblant de vouloir soutirer à Parker des informations sur Sophie alors qu'en réalité, c'était sur Parker qu'il souhaitait en apprendre plus. Il avait passé des nuits blanches, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, pour trouver la moindre information sur elle. Sa persévérance n'avait rien donné. Ses sentiments pour Parker étaient toujours les mêmes et il vivait de plus en plus mal le fait d'aimer à ce point une personne sans quasiment rien savoir d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait d'embobiner Parker avec l'arme des mots, mais elle avait le chic pour l'interrompre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle abrégeait les essais d'Hardison sans savoir pourtant qu'elle était sa cible. A sa dernière tentative, elle l'avait poussé du haut d'un building – une manière radicale de couper cours à une discussion ! Lui qui détestait faire le saut de l'ange, il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé. Parker, qui l'avait rejoint une demie seconde plus tard, lui avait même dit qu'il était en net progrès. La réception n'était toujours pas parfaite mais, à l'arrivée, il était moins enchevêtré et entortillé dans la corde que d'habitude

« _Tu n'es pas une tombe, mais tu en as déjà visité une de très près !_

_- Merci de me rappeler de si bon souvenirs !»_

Être enterré vivant ne pouvait être qu'un souvenir désagréable (sauf pour Parker qui s'était volontairement faite enterrer dans une malle, sous terre, pour vaincre sa phobie du noir). Le confinement était particulièrement éprouvant pour Hardison, claustrophobe des pieds à la tête. Cet épreuve avait tout de même eu un côté positif car c'est ce jour-là que Parker avait pris pleinement conscience de ses sentiments pour Hardison. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie et Hardison aussi.

_« Parker...juste un indice, s'il-te-plaît ! »_

_- Non, même contre un semi-remorque rempli de billets, je ne dirai rien. Et...qui te dis que je connais le vrai prénom de Sophie ?_

_- Personne, mais je sais que tu le connais... Parlons affaire alors !_ fit-il à la manière d'un mafieux et, accordant le geste à la parole, en sortant une grosse liasse de billets de ses poches.

_- Revois tes chiffres à la hausse et rappelle-moi ! _dit Parker, ne daignant pas même jeter un coup d'œil aux billets.

_- Parker, on ne se comprend pas ! Ce que j'ai là dans les mains, c'est un dixième de ce que je te donnerais en échange de cette petite information sur Sophie ! »_

L'argent était l'une – si ce n'est la plus grosse – faiblesse et dépendance de Parker. Elle flairait l'odeur d'un billet à 10 kilomètres à la ronde. Ses cinq sens étaient sur-développés quand il s'agissait d'argent. A l'odeur, au toucher ou à la vue, elle pouvait distinguer des billets contrefaits de billets authentiques. Hardison tirait sur la corde sensible, mais il savait que, venant de Parker, tout pouvait arriver :

« _Je me fais le triple en volant un diamant ! Et puis, c'est l'adrénaline que j'aime ! Me donner de l'argent contre une information c'est comme si j'avais un vrai travail. Trop banal !_

_- Euh... qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir alors ? _demanda Hardison, pris au dépourvu.

_- Rien ! Si Sophie préserve son anonymat, c'est pour se protéger...pas par plaisir. Plus il y aura de monde au courant, plus la menace sera grande pour elle !_

_- Juste un indice ! Un tout petit ! »_

Parker était l'électron libre de l'équipe ! Imprévisible et impulsive, elle n'était pas faite pour le travail en équipe. En rejoignant l'équipe de Nate elle avait appris à travailler en groupe mais elle causait encore parfois du grabuge. Sophie et elles étaient devenues très complices et Hardison ne se faisait pas d'illusion : Parker ne cracherait pas le morceau. Plus que des collègues, Parker avait trouvé dans l'équipe une famille et Hardison n'imaginait pas que Parker puisse trahir Sophie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

_« O.K. ! Mais...motus et bouche cousue, sinon ! Mais mieux vaut ne pas parler du " sinon "... Sophie Devereaux est en fait un anagramme._

_- Quoi ? Sérieux ? Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? J'ai juste à lancer un programme de base qui essaiera toutes les combinaisons possibles et le tour est joué ! »_

Hardison était déçu, mais, par curiosité, il allait lancer son programme. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier et les combinaisons possibles défilaient à l'écran...Il s'interrompit brusquement quand il vit la mine ravie de Parker, un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Décidément, elle pouvait lui faire gober n'importe quoi ! Hardison se faisait pigeonner à chaque fois, mais il faut reconnaître que Parker avait trouvé un excellent professeur de l'arnaque en la personne de Sophie. S'il voulait avoir une chance, il devait être aussi imprévisible que Parker et il trouva un nouvel angle d'attaque :

_ « Et si elle meurt – ce que je ne souhaite pas hein ! mais tout le monde meurt un jour – on marquera quoi sur sa tombe ? Sophie Devereaux...peut-être ? Ou, Sophie Devereaux...ou pas ? Moyen comme épitaphe, non ?_

_- Sophie est morte, et elle a ressuscité ! Truc de dingue...Elle a peut-être sept vies, comme les chats !_

_- Non Parker, on te l'a déjà expliqué ! On a fait croire qu'elle était morte mais elle ne l'était pas !_

_- Pourquoi on a été à ses obsèques alors ?_

_- Pour que ce soit crédible, pour qu'on la croie vraiment morte ! Sinon le plan n'aurait jamais marché !_

_- Aaaah ! Donc...c'est pas un fantôme ou un androïde ?_

_- Non, s'est Sophie Devereaux, la seule et l'unique ! Celle qu'on connaît depuis plusieurs années et qu'on vient de quitter y a environ dix minutes ! »_

Hardison vit encore le visage de Parker s'illuminer. Elle en était venue exactement là où elle voulait. Sophie, en plus d'être méritante, était un professeur talentueux. Pour enseigner à Parker, il fallait s'armer de patience. Elle était une élève difficile, très peu concentrée et, surtout, elle était mal à l'aise avec les autres, ce qui ne fera jamais un bon arnaqueur. La capacité de s'adapter aux comportements de l'autre et de facilement communiquer était en effet une qualité absente chez Parker. Mais elle faisait des efforts ces temps-ci et les derniers exercices de Sophie avaient été très bien assimilés. Hardison, à son insu, était d'ailleurs souvent son cobaye.

_ « Tu vois, Sophie sera toujours Sophie. Même si on apprend qu'elle s'appelle Giselaine, elle restera quand même Sophie ! _

_- Tu viens de manipuler ou je rêve ?_

_- Tu veux que je te pince ?_

_- Pourquoi je voudrais que tu me pinces ? Je suis pas masochiste !_

_- Non, c'était juste pour te montrer que tu ne rêves pas ! Sophie est un bon coach ! Tout ce qu'i retenir, c'est que, pour nous, elle sera toujours Sophie, comme tu l'as si bien dit, point barre. »_

Elle l'avait eu comme un bleu. Que pouvait-il bien rétorquer ? L'attaquer de plein fouet la ferait fuir et Hardison n'aurait ni sa réponse ni une chance de réparer son erreur. Il aimait Parker et il savait que ses sentiments pour lui étaient réciproques. Pourquoi ne lui accordait-elle pas sa confiance ? Si elle le mettait dans le secret en lui révélant sa véritable identité, il n'irait pas le crier sur tous les toits ! Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il en avait marre, marre de ne pratiquement rien savoir d'elle. Il ne put se retenir de dire :

_« Parker : prénom ? ou patronyme ? »_

Parker le dévisageait, complètement hébétée. Sophie lui avait dit qu'elle avait vu des signes chez Hardison qui laissaient supposer qu'il essayait d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle ne l'avait pas cru et elle avait eu tort. Pourquoi son professeur ne lui avait pas appris comment réagir face à cette situation ? Elle mourait d'envie de passer par la fenêtre...mais, elle n'avait pas son équipement ! La pression montait et, alors qu'Hardison allait répéter sa question, Nathan fit une entrée fracassante :

_« On vous attend pour boire un coup ! Me regardez pas comme ça...Pas de bile... Je me prends un jus de fruit, pas d'alcool... Je dérange peut-être ? »_

Il dit " oui ", elle dit " non ". Puis elle dit " non " et lui dit " oui ". Nathan était amusé de les voir aussi gênés.

_« Bon... Mettez vous d'accord et descendez nous rejoindre ! »_

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Parker allait lui emboîter le pas quand Hardison s'interposa entre elle et la porte. Cette fois, elle ne lui échapperait pas ! Elle avait juste à lui dire la vérité : elle ne dévoilerait jamais son identité à personne, pas même à une personne qu'elle aimerait de tout son cœur :

_« Hardison, tu sais que je t'a...pprécie beaucoup, mais..._

_- T'en fais pas, je comprends ! _dit-il, heureux d'avoir remarqué le presque lapsus de Parker. Il aurait préféré qu'elle dise " je t'aime " mais il se contenta du " je t'apprécie ". Nathan lui avait fait comprendre que Parker mettrait du temps à répondre à ses sentiments et à sortir de sa coquille. Il lui avait conseillé d'être patient. Nathan et Sophie étaient décidément de bons conseils quand il s'agissait des histoires amoureuses des autres – même si, quand il s'agissait de leurs propres histoires amoureuses, c'était le souk.

_- Dis-moi juste, pourquoi avoir choisi Parker ?_

_- Parce que c'est aussi courant en Amérique que Dupont et Durand en France ! Et puis, parce que j'aime Peter Parker. Il a deux identités et il essaie de faire le bien, qu'il soit Peter Parker ou qu'il endosse le costume de Spiderman ! Il aime sauter des toits des immeubles ! Bref, parce que lui et moi, on se ressemble !_

_- Tu...plaisantes ?_

_- Nan ! »_

Hardison réalisa que peu lui importait de savoir son nom, son numéro de sécurité sociale et sa date de naissance tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés. Il l'aimerait toujours bien que ça le blesse qu'elle ne se confie pas à lui. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit sur Sophie – que le risque de la perdre serait plus grand si le nombre de personnes au courant de sa véritable identité augmentait – était également vrai pour elle. Il devait s'y faire, il n'en saurait probablement jamais plus que maintenant :

_ « Même si tu t'appelais Giselaine, je t'aimerais tout autant ! Mais, c'est pas Giselaine hein ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas Giselaine ! Et...même si tu t'appelais Norbert, je...t'aim...erais tout autant ! » _dit Parker tout en rougissant.

Les neurones d'Hardison s'entrechoquèrent. Elle avait écorché le mot en le prononçant, mais elle l'avait quand même prononcé, en le regardant presque dans les yeux. Il n'en espérait pas tant de cette discussion. Il pensait qu'elle trouverait encore un moyen de l'éviter, mais elle venait – avec peine – de lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Parker le fit revenir sur terre :

_« En selle Marcel, les autres nous attendent ! »_

Ils étaient tout sourire quand ils rejoignirent les autres, mais tout le monde pensa que c'était dû à la réussite de leur plan sur l'affaire qu'ils venaient de conclure en beauté. Parker et Hardison eurent du mal à suivre la conversation cette soirée-là, trop pressés de voir ce qui arriverait demain. Hardison dressa dans sa tête une liste de noms qui pourrait convenir à Parker, mais il n'en trouva qu'un : **Parker.**

* * *

Je pense écrire d'autres fanfictions sur Leverage, et elles seront probablement encore sur Hardison et Parker, mes deux chouchous^^ J'aime bien les personnages asociaux, un peu dans leur bulle! Logique donc que j'adore ces deux-là^^


End file.
